


Orifice for Celebration

by Arwyn



Category: due South
Genre: M/M, Pansy Division, Pre-Slash, Proto Fic, Snippets, queercore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-26
Updated: 2014-11-26
Packaged: 2018-02-27 01:21:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2673575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arwyn/pseuds/Arwyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Snippet/proto-fic. </p>
<p>Ray was, for reasons that don’t need exploring at this juncture, undercover in the punk scene in the early 90s.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Orifice for Celebration

**Author's Note:**

  * For [HereEatThisKitten](https://archiveofourown.org/users/HereEatThisKitten/gifts).



> In case you, like Fraser, need to look up the referenced work, it's Pansy Division's "Ring of Joy". YouTube: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mxCBigr9KOw (NSFW)

(Ray was, for reasons that don’t need exploring at this juncture, undercover in the punk scene in the early 90s. He uses this to justify his unexpected knowledge of queercore.)

This knowledge is communicated to Fraser by Ray’s lunging for the stereo’s power switch at the opening chords of Ring of Joy. “You uh, you wouldn’t like that one Fraser. I mean, not that I know it either, I just— You like country, right? I have some Willie Nelson around here somewhere…”

Fraser later looks up the band and the song’s lyrics in the library (it’s possible he is first directed from the Chicago Public Library to a smaller, much more specialized and less government-funded one in Boystown, but the point remains: libraries, large or small, perform important public services), and he wonders.


End file.
